


I'd Never Leave You

by PolarGrizz47



Series: A Werewolf and a Culebra Walk Out Of a Bar... [1]
Category: From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Blood and Gore, Car Accidents, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Sibling Incest, Werewolf Bites
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 12:07:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3728341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PolarGrizz47/pseuds/PolarGrizz47
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All that really mattered, was Richie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'd Never Leave You

**Author's Note:**

> Very unedited!

They realized what he was too late. Their green and slited eyes widening in horror as Seth threw his head back and howled – something deep, and primal _snapping_ inside his mind.

As a newly changed creature, Seth could only handle so much.

They knew it wouldn’t be long before he let himself _go_.

-:-

Three fall in record time, Seth doesn’t even remember the god-awful transformation. The way his skin ripples and his bones crack into a new shape, a longer, sturdier and deadlier shape. The way his fingers elongate into massive claws, the way his back curves inwards and his muzzle grows outwards with a new set of ripping teeth.

This is what he was. A wolf. A lycanthrope. _A monster_.

Something that should not be evoked, especially when it comes to the one thing his kind held higher than their own lives: Their mate.

-:-

He chews on the fourth one, pins their writhing body there and goes for the neck, squeezing his large maw around the thin creature’s vulnerable point and crushing until he hears a steady crackle followed by a loud _crunch_. He doesn’t stop until their head is completely detached, and he hopes that’ll kill it before straightening.

Seth always felt disproportionate like this. A tall, towering build covered in thick, black hair and scars. His arms dangle, claws dripping blood much like the feast caked onto his jaws, stuck between his fangs, while his tail hangs limply – a poor resemblance of a canine’s actual appendage. His was crumpled, half severed and scarred in some areas to the point of complete hair removal.

His ears, flecked with nicks and bubbles of burns, flatten as he lifts his head up and scents the air around him. Through the overpowering stench of blood there is a scent he’d never forget, never let go of; _Richie_.

No matter how different it smelled, no matter what _she_ had done to his brother – he was still Seth’s. Santanico would _never_ have him, they’d have to take Richie from his cold, dead and bloody clutches.

Golden eyes sweep around the bar floor, a few brave souls cowering as they take in his enormous build. It’s obvious they had never seen a wolf on his level, he’d been bitten four weeks ago, but he was already so large for his age. A wolf grew sweeter with time, that is what another had told him once, after she changed him and left him and Richie for dead on a dusty highway road.

-:-

_“God damn it, Richie – don’t play this game with me. What the hell did she do? Was she really going to rat on us?” Seth lets his dark eyes flicker to his younger brother’s form in the passenger seat. Legs curled close and bleeding hand shaking in a bone-tight grip. Richie’s eyes were glazed over, bright blue eyes staring straight ahead ignorantly. “You’re lying to me.” Seth finally manages, lips twitching in disgust._

_Richie tenses, opening his mouth with a strangled look of defense twisting into shock. Seth follows his brother’s panicked eyes back to the center of the road, gripping the wheel tighter when he sees an outline of something large and dark against the nighttime sky of the setting sun._

_As Seth yanks the wheel to the left sharply, Richie’s words of ‘Look out’ die on his lips when the car veers off the road and right into the sandy ditch. Golden eyes reflect the sunlight’s last breath as the stolen car’s bumper catches on the ditch and sends the Mercury Cougar rolling, the creature merely watching it flip over and over._

_Richie feels his glasses flying off his face, his knees smacking against the dash and his seat belt cutting into the soft skin of his neck as the vehicle rolls. A little voice in the back of his head cries out happily that he was, in fact, wearing a seatbelt. He wasn’t about to die in some accident when he’d just walked out a record breaking number of banks._

_Sand sprays into the open windows on the driver side as the next roll sends Richie’s head cracking into the passenger window._

_By the time the car comes to a stop, right-side up with sand pouring from the crumpled framework, Richie managed to realize that Seth was no longer besides him before the darkness completely overtook him._

_Lying face down in the sand with several bruises and possible broken bones, Seth tries to will Richie’s words of ‘I told you to wear the seatbelt’ away. A muffled groan and a pathetic attempt to turn onto his back leave him breathless and staring up at the translucent stars at an odd angle._

_Panting painfully, Seth’s eyes are slow to focus on the creature looming right outside of his field of vision. The beast’s chuckles and kicks of sand are the only thing the older Gecko could hear over his pounding heartbeat._

_Finally, Seth manages to turn his head. His dark eyes widening as a golden gaze bores into his. “You don’t look so good, darling.” The creature purrs, stepping closer with a grin as fur gives way to smooth skin. Seth isn’t so sure that he’s seeing correctly anymore, if the pain radiating from his skull had anything to say on the matter. “They built seatbelts for a reason.” She whispers before crouching down next to Seth and placing a small hand on his shoulder._

_He hisses at the sensation, her hand increasing pressure until he gasps in pain. “Richie -” He starts, trying to get her to focus on his brother instead. He needed to make sure the man was still alive; he promised Richie they’d get out of this._

_“Shh,” She soothes, a sharped tooth grin glinting as the dusk turns into darkness. “You love your brother, right? I can_ smell _him on you.” Golden eyes crinkle with her widening grin. “Do you want to stick around to save him?”_

_“What?” Seth rasps, still trying to comprehend the fact that she knew they were related._

_Ignoring his confusion, the stranger pushes on carefully. “He’ll die if you don’t get him medical attention,” She warns, tipping her head to the wreckage of the once-classic vehicle. “I can smell blood.”_

_Seth tries to sit up quickly, his eyes going to the cab of their crashed car but she pushes him back down with another growling chuckle. “Take it easy, darling. I asked you a question.” Her golden eyes narrow and Seth swallows as he stares at her. “Do you want to save him?”_

_“Yes,” He answers without thinking, because he’d be lost without Richie. Those five years in prison had made him realize that. Just how much it had hurt to be without him._

_Her smile turns sincere and Seth doesn’t have the strength to turn his head as she lets her fingers glide down the side of his scruffed cheek. “You’re going to be perfect.” She whispers calmingly. “I’ve been waiting for somebody like you. Somebody who had everything to lose… and nothing to gain.”_

_Seth can feel his pain winning out over his rational mind, and he’s but a ragdoll under her hands. Limp and pliant as she presses a hand to his chest to feel his thundering heart-beat underneath the ruined suit. “I’m going to give you the tools to save him.”_

_“Please,” Seth rasps, not knowing what he was begging for. For the pain to stop. For her to call for help. For her to go check on Richie._

_“Hush, darling. Relax.” She whispers, sliding a hand down his neck to give it a tender squeeze, enjoying the feel of his rushing blood. While Seth draws in a breath, she tips his throat open, exposing more of his body for easier access. “Just relax.”_

_Seth watches her head toss back and limbs thicken, and just before she opens her elongating jaws, the older Gecko feels all the fight leave his body. He’s going to die, he’s sure of it._

_The pain sears through his skin when she hooks onto the curve of his shoulder and bites through the layers of dusty clothes to taste the sweet blood beneath, causing a gurgling scream to claw up Seth’s throat and bounce off into the open and lonely air._

_Writhing on the sandy ground, Seth reaches up to dig into the thick fur on her back, chocking back another cry as he feels her blunted teeth scrapping against the plate of his collar bone. Trembles wrack his frame as Seth lets his head loll back, gasping through bloody teeth while she holds him there._

_He almost begins to hyperventilate when she dragged her mouth over the shell of his ear, smearing it with his own blood as she whispers, “You asked for this. Always remember that.”_

_Her words echo in his pain-addled mind, right before Seth’s eyes roll back and all the world drops into darkness._

-:-

Seth lifts his head from a new corpse, this one falling apart into ash between his jaws as he shakes his head from side to side. Blood mixed with saliva dribbles from his jagged teeth, and he turned onto the straggling survivors with a ferocious appetite.

Snarling, Seth presses one clawed, bloodied paw on the nearest table and lets out another thundering howl, his snarls dripping into it as he watches the people scatter, some silent, some screaming, and some tripping over themselves.

All his thoughts focus on Richie. Richie, Richie, _Richie_ – it was always his brother; he kept a space in his mind just for him, from childhood into adulthood. _Richie_.

Seth lets a saner, controlled portion of himself slip into the background, lets the wolf take over and defend his body for once. It feels right almost, the loss of control, the slipping awareness. He usually hates this, but something was wrong – something was so very wrong that it had started to creep into his personality and rearrange him for what the situation needed. What would suit it best.

He would get Richie back.

-:-

Santanico stood very still as the wolf burst through the bars doors, Richie standing behind her just so, watching. Waiting. But she can feel the waves of longing radiating off of him. It all made sense now.

_“I’m all he’s got.”_

It never occurred to her that the implication could translate into a _beloved_. Prophet or not, that wolf would never let their most cherished person go. They’d rather die. A little voice in the back of her mind wonders if Richie even realizes the dangers of being a werewolves’ beloved.

She almost considered taking Seth on, but even across the deserted parking lot, she knows it’s a bad idea. Seth reeks of blood, fresh blood of her remaining pupil’s and the strangers alike. She won’t mourn their loss. She’ll rebuild, with or without Richie.

“You want to go back with him.” It wasn’t a question, and her voice never wavered even as Seth came closer. He wasn’t charging, just slowly approaching, allowing her to understand what he was made of. Santanico was able to take in the full bow of his spine, see the fangs glistening in the moonlight and his eyes crazily glowing a yellow-gold in the somber darkness.

Richie doesn’t answer, merely inclines his head somewhat, glasses starting to slide down the bridge of his nose. She thins her lips regretfully for a moment, a wash of pain receding as she turns her attention back to Seth.

He’s standing still now, crouched somewhat, ready to pounce and destroy anything if needed. Her body tenses, an internal warning mechanism telling her to get away.

He was a werewolf, she was a culebra.

There was a story, with the moon and the sun, and about how their species never got along. She’d stayed far away from any areas hinted to have a lycanthrope pack, but she knew the risk of running into a lone-wolf was always there.

They say that those lone-wolves, tossed into the open with their fresh and still-healing bite marks, make for the worst possible enemies. They are reckless, strong and would hunt you down ‘till the end of the earth if they could.

Santanico narrowed her eyes, wondering if she could overpower him. Werewolf bites weren’t as bad as culebra bites – they lacked venom but they were still a host to many caustic bacteria while their mouth was a messy trap and fangs and molars. Not to mention their sheer size and varying strength.

She didn’t want to deal with the trouble, the possibility for infection.

Seth lifts his head, showing his teeth in a silent snarl as Santanico finally side-steps, allowing Richie to move if he so desires. The young man freezes for a second, the ties to his maker and the ties to his brother warring precariously before he takes a firm step forward.

She watches him as he moves slowly, carefully – yet confidentially, all the way to the crouched and dark creature. Seth’s snarls turn into a low growl, a happy and content sound as he stands to his full height to welcome the newly changed Richie.

It’s odd, in all reality. A werewolf towering over Richie and yet so very much at the culebra’s mercy. Richie could singlehandedly destroy Seth, if he wanted to. In fact, Santanico muses, he already came close with being bitten; she’s surprised the shock of his brief death didn’t send Seth overboard.

The wolf is completely absorbed by Richie’s presence, merely standing there in a slightly bowed position with his bloodied arms hanging limply at his sides. Ears and eyes still twitch to the many sounds of the desert, aware, yet ignoring.

All that mattered was Richie.

Richie was safe. Richie wasn’t going anywhere. Richie wouldn’t abandon him like that.

Seth’s body shudders as his brother reaches up slowly and places both palms on either side of his messy jaws and holds him still gently. Richie’s eyes flicker for a moment, slits taking in his brothers appearance. Seth’s golden eyes stare back at him, standing out against the sleek black fur but still somehow managing to look shockingly human.

Silence builds between them, yet Seth stays still, his inner beast put at peace.

Richie doesn’t break the eye contact, even when there was a prickling, warm sensation creeping through the back of his skull. Seth needs him more than Santanico ever will. They need each other. They’re in this together; they always have been – before prison, before the jobs.

Santanico may have given him a new life, but Seth would always come first.

The wolf finally closes his eyes, and Richie takes the chance to turn his head briefly over his shoulder, surveying the deserted area.

Santanico was gone.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm putting the series footnote just as an idea for myself right now.  
> I might continue to write FDTD with Werewolf!Seth shenanigans. 
> 
> I'd love to hear feedback on this! :O


End file.
